tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Norrath (Outpost of the Overlord)
Overview= Prequisite None. How to Start This quest is offered automatically to characters upon their arrival on the Outpost of the Overlord. Reward At least 100 xp Tayil's Dark Inspiration |-|Walkthrough= Quest offered I should speak with Tayil N'Velex. She is at the entrance to Sythor's Spire in the center of the outpost. Speak to Tayil N'Velex, outside the entrance of Sythor's Spire in the center of the outpost. Speak with Tayil N'Velex ( -9, -4, 178 ). You say, "Hail, Tayil N'Velex." Tayil N'Velex says to you, "Ah, there you are. I have been expecting you. There is much work ahead of us in establishing Freeport's dominance over this island. The Overlord's troops have secured the outpost, but there is a growing nuisance on the other side of the island that must be addressed. That is where you come in." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "You were expecting me? Who are you?" Tayil N'Velex says to you, "I am Tayil N'Velex, attendant and confidante of the Overlord. I am here to ensure that our operation on this island is successful. You, on the other hand, will be assisting us with some field work to help prepare you for life as a citizen of Freeport." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "Who is the Overlord?" Tayil N'Velex says to you, "The Overlord is the fiercely courageous ruler of Freeport. A statue of his glorious visage graces the pond in the center of the outpost. Though he is merciless to his enemies, he is generous to those who serve him. Pray you never do anything to fall from his grace." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "I will remember that. What can you tell me of Freeport?" Tayil N'Velex says to you, "Freeport is the center of power and commerce on Norrath. The city sits on the eastern edge of the continent of D'Lere. This grand city shall be your home here on Norrath, should you prove yourself worthy. If not, you can cower and beg for shelter at the gates of Qeynos." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "What is Qeynos?" Tayil N'Velex says to you, "The city of Qeynos is the enemy of Freeport. It is a weak land ruled by an incompetent queen, Antonia Bayle. I've had my share of battles with her and her pet kerra, I assure you. Qeynosians try to spread lies about the Overlord and portray him as some kind of power-mad tyrant. Don't believe their propaganda." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "Thank you for the advice, Tayil." Tayil N'Velex says to you, "Remember to always keep the will of the Overlord foremost in your thoughts and you will go far. The city of Freeport is a power unrivaled on Norrath, no matter what you might hear from Qeynosian riffraff. You must pledge yourself to this power and become part of it. Do this and I will reward you handsomely." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "I pledge myself to Freeport." Tayil N'Velex says to you, "Excellent! There is indeed much potential in you. I think it is time to begin your training." You say to Tayil N'Velex, "I am ready to begin." Quest completed. Tayil N'Velex says to you, "You must be strong if you wish to serve properly. Northwest of here you can find Trainer Darg Frostwind. Speak with him about combat training and do as he tells you." I spoke with Tayil N'Velex. I have spoken to Tayil N'Velex. Category:Quest Category:Outpost of the Overlord Category:Hallmark